1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector.
2. the Related Art
Along with the development of modern information technology, audio jack connectors are more and more widely used in various electronic products for connecting with matching plug connectors to transmit audio signals. In recent years, along with the appearance of a variety of compact electronic products such as mobile phones, PDA, MP3 players and laptops, the audio jack connectors become particularly important for the electronic products.
A known audio jack connector includes an insulating housing and a plurality of electrical terminals which are installed in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines an inserting chamber longitudinally running through the insulating housing, and a plurality of terminal grooves arranged alongside the inserting chamber and communicated with the inserting chamber. The electrical terminals are disposed in the terminal grooves, wherein each electrical terminal has one end project into the inserting chamber for electrically connecting with the matching plug connector, and the other end be exposed outside the insulating housing for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board of the electronic product, so as to realize an electrical connection between the electronic product and the matching plug connector.
However, in use, water vapor and dust easily pass through the inserting chamber and the terminal grooves onto the printed circuit board of the electronic product. As a result, the service life of the electronic product is greatly reduced.